Current sensors are used in myriad systems to monitor the magnitude of electrical current being supplied to or drawn by various electrical loads. Numerous techniques have been developed for sensing electrical current. One particular technique, which is used to measure relatively large current magnitudes, involves measuring the magnetic field that is generated when electrical current flows in a conductor.
Regardless of the technique that is employed, many current sensors that are used to measure relatively large current magnitudes operate in challenging environments. For example, these current sensors may be exposed to relatively large temperature variations, relatively high and/or low temperatures, and to vibration. It is desirable, in most instances, that these current sensors exhibit robust performance, such as very low offset and stable gain, in these challenging environments. It is additionally desirable that these current sensors provide health monitoring capability, and are further configured to issue an alert in the unlikely event of a malfunction. Unfortunately, many relatively high-accuracy, robust current sensors can be costly, and many rely on relatively cumbersome calibration procedures.
Hence, there is a need for a robust, accurate current sensor that can sense relatively large current magnitudes, provides health monitoring capability, and does not rely on a cumbersome calibration procedure. The present invention addresses at least these needs.